No One Will See
by lolzwatgrammerz
Summary: "Put your hands against the hood of the car." Sam, Dean, and a little public spanking to make your day just a tad bit brighter.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Supernatural/its characters, nor do I profit (monetarily) from the writing of this fanwork. _

_Beta'd by the beautiful codependent-assbutts (tumblr.) She is fantastic and I'm not saying you should go follow her, but you should go follow her._

~O~

Sam dozed lightly in the car as Dean drove. He was tired and sore from the hunt they'd just finished and wanted nothing more than to climb into a bed at some motel, but Dean had this stupid rule where he had to drive at least two states away from their last hunt before he'd stop. It was some paranoid security thing that Sam didn't really understand but indulged anyways.

It was almost three by the time Dean finally pulled into a motel, checking them in and then pulling around to park in front of their room. He cut the engine and gently nudged Sam awake.

It took his sleep addled mind a moment to gather his bearings but once he did, thoughts of 'bed' and 'warmth' danced happily in his mind and he got out of the car, grabbing his duffel from the back seat and standing by their door, waiting for Dean to unlock it.

He waited for a full five minutes before he realized it was taking Dean a hell of long time to grab his bag, and also that there were no sounds to indicate that Dean actually was doing so. Sam turned around, partially expecting to find him passed out in the front seat.

He wasn't though. Instead he was leaning against the hood of the Impala, watching him and apparently waiting for him to notice he wasn't gathering his stuff.

"Dude," Sam said. "What the hell are you doing? It's freezing outside, can you please let me into to the room."

"You disobeyed a direct order today," Dean said in way of answer, his arms crossed as he stared Sam down.

"What are you…" Sam thought back to the hunt, groggy mind working slowly to remember to what had happened. He did remember though; remembered the ghoul attacking Dean and then he'd yelled at Sam to go back to the car, to do something, but Sam wasn't really sure what because he hadn't listened to the rest of Dean's order. Instead he'd launched himself at it, wrestled it away.

It had been stupid and reckless, but Sam had been scared, he'd thought it was going to kill Dean. So he did the only thing he could think of, because the only thing that had mattered then was that Dean was safe. The ghoul had ended up nearly killing him, and would have too if it hadn't been for Dean coming up and decapitating it. He was tired and worn out after the hunt though and he'd completely forgotten about it.

"I thought it was gonna kill you," Sam said, exasperated. "I did exactly what you would've done."

"Not the point," Dean said. "The point is, you did something extremely fucking stupid, and almost got yourself killed."

Sam let out a groan of frustration, knowing exactly where this conversation was gonna go. He'd argue that he'd made a mistake, and yes it was stupid, but Dean would have done the same thing; Dean would argue that it didn't matter what he would have done because he'd given Sam and order and he'd ignored it. It could go on for hours and there wasn't really a point to it.

Sam decided to just forgo all of that and skip to the end, where he knew he would eventually give in and tell Dean he was right.

"Okay, yeah, it was stupid and I am an idiot who should have listened to you, and I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Sam said. "Can we please go inside?"

"Nope," Dean said. "No one is going inside that motel room until this issue is dealt with."

"It _is_ dealt with," Sam groaned. "I admitted I was wrong! I apologized! It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't," Dean said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone that told Sam he was in more trouble than he'd originally thought. "Put your hands on the hood of the car," Dean ordered, and if Sam wasn't able to guess what he meant from that, Dean pushing himself away from the car and starting to remove his belt sure tipped him off.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam replied, not wanting to believe what Dean was telling him to do.

"I said put your hands on the hood of the car," Dean repeated, not budging an inch. "You know the punishment for disobeying a direct order; you knew what you'd get when you made that decision."

And yeah, he had known when he disobeyed Dean that he'd get some sort of punishment, and yeah, he probably should have known it would be in the form of a spanking. Never in a million years would he have thought it would be like this though; he'd have thought they'd at least go inside.

"You can't be serious," Sam said, fixing Dean with an incredulous stare. Part of him hoped that if he stared at Dean long enough, he'd suddenly realize the absurdity of his command and let them go into the motel room to do this.

"I am, actually," Dean said, slipping his belt the rest of the way off. "Now put your hands on the front of the car. _Now_." He nodded his head at the front of the car, and waited for Sam to do as he said.

"But what if…" Sam started, looking around the parking lot to see if anyone was around, as though just mentioning the possibility would make it happen. "What if we get caught?"

"It's 3am Sammy, there's no one around to catch us," Dean said, talking as though he was trying to placate a child and Sam's concerns were ridiculous.

"Yeah, but what if someone hears?" Sam pressed.

Dean rolled his eyes, clearly running out of patience. "Well if you don't moan and cry like you usually do then we should be fine. Now you can argue with me all you want but we are not going into that motel room until you accept your punishment and I am prepared to wait out here all night." Dean crossed his arms, giving Sam a stern glare and waiting for his response.

Sam weighed his options, trying to decide if he could out wait Dean. Probably not, Dean was a stubborn bastard.

"Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with," Sam said, giving in, and accepting the fact that he wouldn't be able to get Dean to budge on the matter. Dropping his bag Sam walked over to the car, leaning over the hood he placed both hands flat against the it and waited, wishing he had something more to hold on to.

He could hear Dean standing behind him, setting his feet so he was in the best position to deal the most damage, and folding the belt in half. "Tell me why you're getting this spanking," Dean told him, always liking to talk before he punished Sam, making sure he knew exactly what was going happen and why. Sam just really wanted to get it over with.

"Because I disobeyed a direct order and put myself into danger," Sam said, still staring at the hood of the car. He felt a bit queasy, knowing what was coming, and he tried to take big calming breaths.

"Okay. And how many does that get you Sam?" There was a clink of metal and he knew Dean was lifting the belt up, ready to bring it back down against Sam's ass.

"Ten," Sam replied quietly. Ten didn't sound like much but with the way Dean wielded the belt…ten was like a million.

"And the safe word?" Dean asked, reminding him he still had that out if he needed it…or wanted it.

Sam hadn't ever used it before, and didn't really think he'd be using it then, but it was still comforting to know that he could. "Christo," he said quietly.

"Good." Was all Dean said in reply before Sam heard the whoosh of the belt soaring through the air and he had just enough times to clench his muscles in anticipation before it landed painful and unforgiving, right on the underside of his butt.

Sam bit down on the inside of his cheeks, balling his hands into fists against the hood of the car to keep himself from calling out. The sound of the leather smacking against his ass was like a crack in the otherwise silent night.

Dean gave him a few moments to catch his breath before continuing, landing the next four in quick succession right on the seat of his pants. Sam bit down harder on his cheeks, tears stinging at his eyes, his ass starting to feel like it was on fire. The thought of getting caught was the only thing keeping him from crying out in pain.

"Only five more Baby, you can do it," Dean said soothingly, pausing to let Sam catch his breath again. "Only five more and we'll go inside."

And then he landed four more against Sam's ass. Two on one cheek and then two on the other, so quick he didn't have time to register one hit before the next one landed. He jumped slightly with every spank, and he bit so hard against his cheeks he tasted blood. Sam's arms crumpled under him on the fourth hit, and he cried silently against the hood, supported on his elbows.

"Okay, Sammy, this is the last one," Dean said, taking another pause. "Get back up for me, aright? Just get back up for me, there's only one more."

Sam swallowed down a choked breath, but nodded and picked himself back up, placing his hands flat against the car. Biting down on his already bleeding cheeks, Sam waited for the last blow. He doubted he'd be able to keep quiet for the last hit, especially since he was already on the verge of sobbing, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Sam heard the belt whipping through the air and he sucked in a breath. It landed with a loud smack against the back of his legs and Sam let out a loud yelp of pain, and it was like the straw that broke the camel's back because then the water works started, loud and ugly.

Sam heard the sound of the belt being set against the hood and then Dean was grabbing his shoulders, pulling him into a standing position and then hugging him tightly against his chest. Dean let Sam cry into his shoulder, his shirt getting soaked with his tears as he rubbed comforting circles against his brother's back.

It wasn't even that the spanking had hurt that bad, though it did hurt and would probably feel worse in the morning, but the initial shock of it all and the humiliation of having to be spanked in the first place… Dean held Sam until finally his sobs quieted into soft little hiccups, and Dean pushed him away so he could look at his face while he talked to him.

Sam looked like shit, with a tear streaked face and snot running out of his nose, but Dean looked at him with the same love and affection as he always did. It made Sam feel guilty for having worried him, even if he still believed it was for a good reason.

"You okay?" Dean asked gently, cradling Sam's face in his hands, and wiping away the last stray tears with his thumbs.

Sam just nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth yet without starting to sob again. It wasn't the first spanking he'd ever gotten; it wasn't even the worst spanking he'd ever gotten, and he knew it would only be a few weeks before the bruises would heal and it would be like the spanking had never happened.

"Good." Dean said, and then his voice got serious again. "Now don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again, you hear me Sammy? You had me worried sick." He still held Sam's face, and was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer.

Sam knew just a nod wouldn't cut it this time so he swallowed back the rest of the tears threatening to spill forth and opened his mouth to answer. "Yeah, I hear you," Sam said, his voice a croak.

"Good," Dean said again, and nodded. Then he took Sam inside and helped him bathe, and rubbed some crappy lotion the hotel gave them onto Sam's ass. Afterwards they fell into bed, too tired to do anything but sleep, Sam on his stomach with his head resting on Dean's chest, who threw his arm protectively around him.

The next morning Dean woke him with a light smack on the ass, laughing at Sam's corresponding yelp and dodging the thrown pillow. "Get up, bitch," Dean told him, annoyingly happy for that early in the morning. "I'm gonna get our stuff packed away, you go turn our keys in. We're heading to Montana." He tossed the room keys onto the bed beside Sam.

Thinking of a day spent sitting in a car on his already sore ass, Sam groaned. "Can't we stay just one more day?" Sam asked in a voice which could only be described as a whine.

"No can do," Dean said, and seemed way too happy about that fact. So happy that Sam was inclined to believe he was making them leave purposefully to torture him. "I just got a call from a friend and it sounds like some pretty nasty shit is going down. We gotta head out today."

Sam groaned again but heaved himself out of the bed.

Making his way across the parking lot was a difficult business, each step agonizing, as he tried to walk in a way that wouldn't cause his pants to scratch against his butt and that wouldn't move his bruises too much. This resulted in him walking like there was a horse stuck between his legs, and he still winced slightly with every step.

When he got to the front office the lady behind the desk gave him a weird smile, but he didn't think much of it. She was probably just wondering why he was walking like he'd had a stick shoved up his ass.

She kept staring at him though, giving him a creepy, knowing smirk. The thought 'what if she knows' played briefly through his mind before he squashed it down, telling himself that there was no way she could have seen.

Handing over their keys Sam smiled politely to the lady and said an awkward "Have a nice day," before leaving the office as fast as he could, which wasn't actually all that fast at the moment.

"You too," She replied, still smiling at him creepily. He was almost at the door before she spoke again, her voice taunting. "Oh, and you might wanna get some Arnica cream. Works really well on bruises."

~O~

_**A/N: **__I hope you enjoyed it! If you wanna read the notes for this fic (which has news about a possible sequel) there is a link on my profile_

_Constructive criticism is always welcome (and greatly appreciated.) Thank you for reading. _


End file.
